


Родной язык

by smokeymoon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon
Summary: Торин отчаянно пытается научить Бильбо говорить на Кхуздуле и готов на все, чтобы добиться своего.





	Родной язык

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Native Tongue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030282) by [badskippy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskippy/pseuds/badskippy). 



Бильбо сделал очередную попытку, но все было без толку. Он просто не создан для этого! Слова никак не помещались в голове, а губы были не способны складываться нужным образом. Бильбо хотел порадовать Торина, правда хотел, но это было чересчур. Торин должен понять.

– Я не могу!

Торин лукаво улыбнулся:

– У тебя хорошо получается, не сдавайся.

– Тебе легко говорить, – закатил глаза Бильбо.

– Я гораздо старше и поэтому давно практикуюсь.

– А мне точно надо это делать?

– Прошу тебя.

“Яванна, дай мне сил”, – со вздохом подумал Бильбо, глядя в потолок. Он сложил губы и…

– Бла… блах… блак…

– Нет, – сказал Торин, помотав головой. – Бах-лах. Слышишь разницу?

– Да, конечно! – ответил Бильбо, подняв брови и даже не пытаясь скрыть сарказм. – Я слышу, что ты говоришь очень четко и выразительно.

– Благодарю.

– А я… чувствую себя просто дубиной!!!

– У тебя получается, – с улыбкой сказал Торин.

– Как бы не так!

– Ох, Бильбо…

– Кхуздул очень трудный!

– С этим не поспоришь, – кивнул Торин.

– Помнишь, ты думал, что я с легкостью выучу названия продуктов, но… я даже “омлет” не могу сказать!

– Ну… – Торин выглядел смущенным.

– Что? – Бильбо явно что-то упустил.

– Просто в нашем языке нет слова “омлет”.

– Как же вы тогда…

– Ну, можно сказать “разбитое яйцо”... Балаткхагснухбу.

– Вот это – “разбитое яйцо”?!

Торин кивнул:

– А просто “яйцо” – это кхарх.

Бильбо был потрясен. 

– Значит, целое яйцо – это ках… кар…

– Кхарх.

– Да, точно! А разбитое…

– Балаткхагснухбу.

– Но они же… вообще не похожи!

– Ну, в них обоих есть буквы К… Х… А…

Бильбо смотрел на Торина с таким видом, будто у того выросла вторая голова. Торин лишь пожал плечами.

– Кто вообще придумал этот язык?!

– Его не придумали, – вздохнул Торин. – Это дар Создателя.

– Дар? – засмеялся Бильбо. – Думаю, вам надо было брать деньги.

Но Торин не улыбнулся в ответ.

– Когда Махал создавал Семерых Отцов, он выковал и наш язык и вложил его им в души, чтобы гномы стали особенным народом. Это был его дар, он хотел показать, что мы – его любимые дети… Когда Семеро Отцов пришли в мир и породили нашу расу, они научили своих детей этому языку, а те – своих детей. Так продолжалось долгие века. Поэтому каждый гном знает, что он особенный и что дорог Создателю.

Бильбо слушал очень внимательно. Он понимал, почему Торину так важно научить его священному языку своего народа. Торин специально собирал совет старейшин, чтобы просить разрешения учить Бильбо… ему пришлось почти умолять. Бильбо все понимал. Но явно не справлялся.

– Твой родной язык для меня очень труден!

После недолгого молчания Торин ответил:

– И все же… ты отлично говоришь по-эльфийски. 

– Эльфийский очень простой язык! Он весь в губах и кончике языка, слова льются сами собой. А Кхуздул настолько… гортанный… что мне всякий раз кажется, что я подавлюсь собственными слюнями!

Торин кивнул и отвернулся.

– Тебе не обязательно его учить, – тихо сказал он. – Я не принуждаю тебя. В конце концов, не так уж это и важно. 

Торин говорил спокойно и не выглядел расстроенным, но в его голосе слышалось разочарование. Бильбо почувствовал себя ужасно виноватым.

– Прости меня.

– Ты не должен извиняться, – тряхнул головой Торин.

– Разве? Я ведь обидел тебя.

– Ничего подобного.

– А я думаю, что обидел. Дурацкая была шутка про слюни. 

Торин улыбнулся.

– Если я буду дальше пытаться, ты научишь меня словам попроще?

Торин снова усмехнулся и Бильбо немного расслабился. Торин протянул руку и осторожно провел мозолистым пальцем по щеке Бильбо, глядя на него, как на прекрасный самоцвет.

– Барат, – прошептал Торин, медленно выговаривая слово, делая его звучание мягким и чувственным.

– Это… – У Бильбо сбилось дыхание. – Это чудесно!

– Это значит “розовая роза”. – Глаза Торина заблестели. – Твои щеки похожи на них. Такие же нежные, мягкие. Такие же прелестные.

Бильбо не смог сдержать улыбку. Торин только сравнил его с прекрасным цветком. Великий Создатель, да ни один хоббит не устоял бы перед таким!

– Курдел, – продолжил Торин, так мягко перекатывая слово на языке, что это было почти как поцелуй.

– А… что это значит?

– Сердце. – Торин почти невесомо поцеловал Бильбо в щеку. – Которое бьется в унисон с твоим.

Бильбо закрыл глаза, изо всех сил пытаясь сохранить спокойствие.

– Маимрил, – прошептал Торин ему в ухо, щекоча бородой и вызывая у Бильбо дрожь.

– Маимрил, – повторил Бильбо, не испытывая ни малейших трудностей с этим словом.

– Это значит “возлюбленный”, – выдохнул Торин ему в шею.

– О Создатель! – задрожал Бильбо, когда Торин сжал его в объятьях, проводя кончиком носа вверх по шее до уха, а потом принялся исследовать губами его подбородок. 

– Как тебе кажется, – пробормотал Торин в губы Бильбо, – эти слова... легче?

Бильбо улыбнулся: Торин всегда умел настоять на своем.

– О да… маимрил.


End file.
